transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Magnaron Or Bust
Magnaron ''Millions of years ago, Magnaron was the biggest intersection on Cybertron, which gave it serious strategic value, and because of that, nowhere else on Cybertron has seen so much fighting. Over the years, Magnaron was transformed from an intersection into a blast crater, a lake of toxic waste, a deep abyss from one of Unicron's pincers, and a lake full of Quintessa's water, a memento of the Quintessons' attempt to retake Cybertron. ''This, its latest incarnation, is the result of the structural stresses of the recent move to the Alpha Centauri system. The abyss, the lake, are no more, sealed by the compression of the crust. Instead, a huge but shallow depression marks the location of some of the fiercest conflicts on Cybertron. Blue Sportscar drives up towards the outskirts of the area known as...Magnaron. It's gone by so many names, Magnaron Crater, Magnaron Lake, Magnaron Forest, that now Autobot mapmakers (and believe it or not there are at least two who's bios proudly state FUNCTION: CARTOGRAPHER) simply refere to it as...Magnaron. In any case, Clutch drives towards it, on a simple mission - part patrol, part recon. These days anywhere there's a road, you'll find an Autobot patrol or two. Magnaron. Moonracer has seen a lot of action in this area in the past. It wasn't what it used to be, and probably never would be again. Recon was imperative in these days, with the Decepticons pushing to take control of Cybertron, so Moonracer had gone out with Clutch to do just that. Recon the area, and make certain the Decepticons weren't moving into this still relatively strategic area. <> Across the sky streaks a horrid flash of blue. Not normal nice blue, but Blueshift-blue. In fact, Blueshift has been campaigning to have blue renamed to 'Blueshift'. "Frenzy!" he cackles. "We shall capture Magnaron and thus show Galvatron that I - WE - are his best warrior!" His bomb bay opens and a little cassette tape tumbles out. Blueshift himself transforms, heading towards a pile of flaming wreckage. "Now, I will capture this useless flaming wreckage! Haha!" Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blueshift takes control of capture point B - Flaming Wreckage. The cassette tape transforms into Frenzy! He hovers himself slowly down to land in the spot Blueshift designated for his drop. <> Frenzy notices he is next to a hill of some sorts and decides to go on top of it. "Wow! I can see a lot of things from here... I'm the king of the world!!" he yells. Combat: Frenzy takes control of capture point E - Nonstrategic Hilltop. '''End of Round 1: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Hazard (0) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage Blueshift (0) Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon Bonesaw (1) Intelligence D Own the Skies No one Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop Frenzy (0) Courage Blue Sportscar kicks into higher gear and races into the area. --I guess that answers your question!-- He short-waves back to Moonracer. <> Then he races up another hill - no, not the hill that Frenzy went for, and no not even the far more strategic looking hilltop nearby. But this happens to the highest in the area, and one from which Clutch can unfold an anti-aircraft turret and watch for other incoming Decepticon air forces. "I'll watch for reinforcments. Keep your eye on the little one!" Clutch advices out loud to Moonracer. "Where there's one of those guys, there could be more!" Combat: Blue Sportscar takes control of capture point D - Own the Skies. Zooming into the area, Moonracer takes note of the sudden appearance of Blueshift, and Rumble...Or was it Frenzy? Oh, great. Screeching to a halt, she transforms and spies Frenzy standing at the top of a rather nonstrategic hilltop. Chuckling, she's not about to let Frenzy keep a good sniping spot like /that/. <> As she radios Clutch, she runs over to the rusted thing and takes a look at it. Combat: Cybertronian Car takes control of capture point C - Rusted Siege Weapon. Blueshift stands in his kingdom of flaming wreckage, taking out some binoculars to stare at Clutch. "BLUE?" he shouts loudly. "BLUE? I AM THE ONLY BLUE GUY AROUND HERE!" His binoculars then catch on fire, and he throws them away. Taking out a bottle, he fills it with some sort of horrid flaming liquid that is pooling about and throws it at Clutch. "DIE" he cries like a madman. Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blueshift strikes Blue Sportscar with Magnaron's Flaming Wreckage attack! Frenzy stands still on his spot, also keeping watch. "Hm.. No sight of the Auto-losers. But I can't stand just waiting on top of this stupid hill for long, I need some action!" He walks in a circle, waiting and waiting. Stupid! Combat: Frenzy remains in control of capture point E - Nonstrategic Hilltop. End of Round 2: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Hazard (0) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage Blueshift (0) Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon Moonracer (0) Intelligence D Own the Skies Clutch (0) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop Frenzy (1) Courage Cybertronian Car grins suddenly. This thing looked like it would still work! Looking around, she spies what appears to be a rusted ball of metal and reaches over to pick it up. Struggling a bit, she's not as strong as she probably should be for this type of work, but she can manage, she gets the thing loaded in the rusted, ancient looking siege weapon. Calling out as she lines it up on the little hilltop that Frenzy is on, "Hey! Rumble! Think fast!" Shifting and unfolding, the Cybertronian Car becomes Moonracer! Combat: Moonracer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Moonracer strikes Frenzy with Magnaron's Crushing Ball of Rust Area attack! Combat: Moonracer misses Blueshift with Magnaron's Crushing Ball of Rust Area attack! Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Stay steady Frenzy, no matter how close to death you get!" Frenzy says, "Ouch! That rusted ball not only hurt me, but it ruined my paint job!" Blue Sportscar parks at the top of his chosen hill, turret swivelling back and forth to track across the sky...but there's nothing there. "Primus!" he shouts, "This is getting boring!" Then he transforms to robot mode, crouching one one knee with a large rifle out. He points it in Blueshift's direction, firing off a few rounds, then at Frenzy. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Clutch strikes Blueshift with his Micro Missiles Area attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Clutch misses Frenzy with his Micro Missiles Area attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Clutch "Youch!" Blueshift is hit by the missiles, which makes his pile of flaming wreckage flame even more. He pulls some sheet metal over his head, unfortunately this is also on fire, which causes even more damage to him. "Frenzy, hold your ground, we will regroup and murder these Autobots who dare to paint themselves BLUE!" Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blueshift remains in control of capture point B - Flaming Wreckage. Hearing words from afar, especially hearing the name 'Rumble,' Frenzy turns around towards the direction of the incoming ball. "Huh? I thought I heard--Ouch!" His whole body was hit with that cannon ball, damaging his armor and ruining his recent paint job. The mini-con is laying on the ground with the ball on top of him, but it is not a problem for him. He easily pushes the rusty object off him and stands back up. "Aright! Who ever fired off that disgusting, rusty ball is going to get it! Also... I'M NOT RUMBLE!!" he shouts. Then, the missiles from from Clutch head towards Frenzy, but he is able to outrun them and stay on top of the hill. <> Combat: Frenzy remains in control of capture point E - Nonstrategic Hilltop. End of Round 3: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Hazard (0) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage Blueshift (1) Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon Moonracer (0) Intelligence D Own the Skies Clutch (0) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop Frenzy (2) Courage FRENZY WINS CAPTURE POINT E Clutch suddenly realizes that he's on fire. "Oh slag!" he shouts. Bits of armor begin to melt and drip off, leaving blue droplets at his feet. His rifle barrel bends and then droops down, heated to melting point. "No...no, I didn't mean slag ME!" He shouts in protest. Guess that's what he gets for having such a rust-mouth. Eyeing Blueshift's flaming wreckage, Clutch backs off from the top of his hill and then takes a running leap to try and tackle the Decepticon out of the pile. "Moonracer, don't let them get that siege weapon!" Combat: Clutch challenges Blueshift for control of capture point B - Flaming Wreckage. Combat: Clutch defeats Blueshift staring contest! Combat: Clutch takes control of capture point B - Flaming Wreckage. Moonracer chuckles as that rusted ball slams into the little Casseticon. But the little guy doesn't come down from the hill? Brave, or incredibly stupid. Muttering, the Autobot sharpshooter kneels down to keep herself covered from any return fire that might be incoming. "I'm all over this, Clutch. Make sure they don't get another foothold, and I think we'll be alright!" Combat: Moonracer remains in control of capture point C - Rusted Siege Weapon. Blueshift is totally tackled out of his flaming pile. He lands on the ground, dusting himself off and shaking a fist at Clutch. "Oh Autobot, now you're for it! Frenzy, press the attack!" He leaps into the air, transforming to his spaceship mode, and strafes the skies. "Autobots can't fly, hahaha!" Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blueshift takes control of capture point D - Own the Skies. Hearing from Blueshift, Frenzy folds his arms. "Do what?" he places his right hand near his ear, "Did you just say press the attack? Great! I was getting bored just standing on this hill." He looks around his surroundings and notices a siege weapon not that far away. "Hm.. maybe I can use that to attack my enemies! Oh what fun with that interesting toy!" The Casseticon hovers in the sky and heads towards the Rusted Siege Weapon with speed, not knowing that Moonracer is currently there and surprisingly he does not realize that the weapon there is the one that fired the cannon ball. Finally reaching the area, Frenzy lands near it and inspects the area. Combat: Frenzy challenges Moonracer for control of capture point C - Rusted Siege Weapon. Combat: Moonracer defeats Frenzy in a battle of WILLS! End of Round 4: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Hazard (0) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage Clutch (0) Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon Moonracer (1) Intelligence D Own the Skies Blueshift (0) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop No one Courage Moonracer chuckles when Frenzy comes close enough to the siege weapon to look it over. As he lands, the femme rushes out from around behind the thing and shoves the Casseticon away, to make sure she retains control. "Nice try, Rumble! This spot's already taken! Go find your own seat!" Combat: Moonracer remains in control of capture point C - Rusted Siege Weapon. Clutch looks up at Blueshift. He's got a point there, Clutch can't fly. He only managed to 'control the skies' for long as nobody was actually /in/ the sky. Shaking his head, Clutch takes cover behind the scrap, raises his weapon. Still half-melted and useless. "Primus!" he hisses, tossing it aside. For now he just lurks there in the wreckage, trying to keep an eye on Frenzy. Rejected by Moonracer, Clutch knows there's only so many places the little guy might think about trying next. Best to get the trash-talking started. "You couldn't even handle one femme (uh no offense Moonracer). You think you're mech enough to face ME?" Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Clutch remains in control of capture point B - Flaming Wreckage. Blueshift circles overhead like a vulture as he spies Clutch. "Mmmm really Clutch? Trying to make Frenzy fight you? When I am by far the more dangerous threat?" With that, Blueshift rockets down, attepting to fly right into the wreckage and smash into the Autobot. "Clutch, meet your DOOM!" Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Clutch with his Full-Body Strike attack! "It's Frenzy! Not Rumble, you jerk!" Frenzy turns his head towards Clutch after hearing him, who is not that far from him. "What did you just say, you Autodope?! I'll make you pay for insulting me!" And with that, Frenzy forgets about the siege weapon and runs after Clutch at the Wreckage. He leaps, jumps, and smashes anything that is in his way. Once he gets close to Clutch, Frenzy charges at the Bot like a bull, possibly knocking him out of his spot. Combat: Frenzy challenges Clutch for control of capture point B - Flaming Wreckage. Combat: Clutch defeats Frenzy staring contest! End of Round 5: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Hazard (0) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage Clutch (1) Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon Moonracer (2) Intelligence D Own the Skies Blueshift (0) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop No one Courage MOONRACER WINS CAPTURE POINT C "Clutch! You alright?!" Watching Blueshift slam into the wreckage Clutch was settled in, she mutters and breaks cover to run up the strategic hill, where she draws her rifle from subspace and settles in to take aim on Blueshift from her unfortunately mostly devoid of cover position. Hopefully, she can stay down long enough for the other two to forget she's here. Combat: Moonracer takes control of capture point A - Strategic Hilltop. Clutch ducks to avoid Blueshift. "HAH! Missed me!!" the Autobot crows, then raises a hand to make sure he didn't lose the tip of his helm. Only there's no hand there. It, and the rest of Clutch's arm have been sliced off cleanly and now lie on the ground next to him by Blueshift's wing. "FRAK!" Clutch curses. Then he hears Frenzy announcing his intentions. Clutch doesn't think he can afford to take this less than seriously anymore. Standing his ground before the charging decepti-tape for just long enough to preserve his dignity, he then backs off, then turns and runs off a few steps, as if it's a game of tag. From Frenzy. Oops, guess he didn't preserve his dignity after all. Combat: Clutch remains in control of capture point B - Flaming Wreckage. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Frenzy, steal Moonracer's hill!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Take her mound!" Boomslang says, "Plunder her thinly-disguised euphemism!" Frenzy says, "But Clutch is making me mad right now! I want to attack him right now." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "No!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Invade Moonracer's soft hump" Harrow says, "Wait, what?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Quiet Harrow, the WARRIORS are talking TACTICS" Harrow says, "Oh for..." Blueshift curves around in the sky after hitting Clutch, to get Moonracer in his sights. "Hah, you think you can get up high to defeat me, do you?" he sneers. "Well, welcome to MY domain!" The blue spaceship blasts forwards towards Moonracer's exposed position, wing-tips gleaming in an attempt to slice her up! Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Moonracer with his Wing Slice attack! Redshift says, "Harrow, why don't you come fix me, and then I'll go kick Blueshift in the mouth for you." Boomslang says, "Double her entendre" Boomslang says, "Hold on, I'm curious to see how far he's going to go with that." Fulcrum says, "All the way, I assume." Angry. Hot-Headed. Annoyed. That is what Frenzy is feeling at the moment. He wants to chase Clutch because of his tanut, but Blueshift orders him to take care of Moonracer. Grunting, he ignores Clutch, for now, and heads towards the other hill, the brother hill of Nonstrategic, where Moonracer currently resides. "Alright Moony! Let's see how tough you really are!" Again, he charges with his head in front as he tries to knock Moonracer off of her spot. Combat: Frenzy challenges Moonracer for control of capture point A - Strategic Hilltop. Combat: Moonracer defeats Frenzy in a clash of MIGHTY ORATORY! End of Round 6: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Moonracer (0) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage Clutch (2) Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon No one Intelligence D Own the Skies Blueshift (0) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop No one Courage CLUTCH WINS CAPTURE POINT B Clutch seems to relax just a bit as Frenzy doesn't come running after him. With nobody interested in the flaming wreckage any more, he runs off after Frenzy, scooping up his arm along the way. Clutch casts a worried look at Moonracer, then up at Blueshift zipping around uncontested in the air. Heading for Moonracer's siege weapon, he tries to figure out how to load and fire it. But that promises to be exceedingly difficult with only one arm, so Clutch holds his dismembered limb up to the stop on his shoulder. "Here goes nothing!" Combat: Clutch quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Moonracer laughs as she rolls to the side to avoid Blueshift's sharp wing-tips. "That the best you got?!" Coming up to one knee, she starts to level her rifle on the swift spaceship, but spots Frenzy coming up the hill because of his big mouth! Ducking the kick, she grins at the little guy. "No good, Rumble! You ain't got nuthin'!" And she aims a kick of her own to knock the Casseticon back down the hill. "Down you go!" Combat: Moonracer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Moonracer strikes Frenzy with her Kick attack! Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Kill her Frenzy!" Blueshift curses as his attack misses Moonracer. He swings around again as the Autobot kicks Frenzy. "Oh no Autobot, THIS one will be better, I promise you!" He dives lower, coming in fron the side to avoid Frenzy, and attempts to ram Moonracer out of the way! Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Moonracer with his Full-Body Strike attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Boomslang says, "Oh, THAT's what he meant." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "What.. what else would I mean, Boomslang?" Boomslang says, "Who can say?" Frenzy gets kicked in the chest by Moonracer, leaving a nice dent on his armor. However, that doesn't anger him, but Moonracer confusing him as Rumble. "My name is Frenzy!!" Frenzy's arms became his piledrivers and charges at Moonracer after Blue's attack. "I'll teach you all about Frenzy and how you should fear him, girly Bot!" Combat: Frenzy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Frenzy strikes Moonracer with his Piledriver Assault attack! -1 End of Round 7: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Moonracer (0) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage No one Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon No one Intelligence D Own the Skies Blueshift (0) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop No one Courage Clutch's hastily reattached arm twitches and jerks feebly. It swings a little, but only when he twists his whole arm. Otherwise it's just deadweight. "Well...I guess that would have been too easy, huh?" Holding his deadweight arm still with his good one, he charges up the hilltop where all the action is, producing a small casette-sized armor plate covered with various medical symbols as well as a big Autobot insignia. "This is my last one Moonracer!" he warns, then slaps it on her back (or wherever he sees the biggest dent). Combat: Clutch quickly patches up some of Moonracer's minor injuries. Moonracer can't possibly dodge both Blueshift /and/ Frenzy at once, she tends to stay towards the back and shoot things, not get up close and personal like this! Crying out in pain when Blueshift slams into her, the majority of her armor mangling with the impact. Frenzy's little piledriver barely registers on the femme Sharpshooter after Blueshift. When Clutch comes running up the hill and slaps the little armor plate patching device on her, she mutters a quick thanks and drops down to let Clutch take some fire for a minute while she takes aim, and retains as much control of the hill as she can. Combat: Moonracer remains in control of capture point A - Strategic Hilltop. Frenzy smiles, a little smile is all. He then chuckles a little upon watching Moonracer being patched up. "You needed some aid there? Well, you are a girl and girls can't do anything right! 'Wah, I'm a female who's hurt very badly.' This is a male's battle, and on the field I'm gonna treat you like a male Bot!" The mini-con reverts his arms back to normal and charges at Moonracer once more to knock her out of place. Combat: Frenzy challenges Moonracer for control of capture point A - Strategic Hilltop. Combat: Frenzy defeats Moonracer in a clash of MIGHTY ORATORY! Combat: Frenzy takes control of capture point A - Strategic Hilltop. Blueshift falls down to transform in front of Moonracer, waving his sword menacingly. "Nnnn this hilltop is ours Autobot! Run away! Run away now!" He does a virtual high-five towards Frenzy, and then runs at Moonracer, his black blade drawn! The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift strikes Moonracer with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 End of Round 8: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Frenzy (0) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage No one Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon No one Intelligence D Own the Skies Blueshift (0) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop No one Courage Clutch watches Blueshift land and then slash the hapless Moonracer with that sword. "Big mistake coming back down to the ground!" he shouts. "Moonracer, you take care of that little bigmouth! The big bigmouth is all mine!" With that, Clutch wrenches off his nonfunctional arm, gives it a little toss and a flip to hold it by the upper arm, then swings so that the unmoving hand (luckily still in a fist) is headed straight for Blueshift's noggin! Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Clutch misses Blueshift with his Real Autobots are never disarmed! attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Clutch Moonracer, taking aim on Blueshift, made the mistake of letting Frenzy get too close, and she gets shoved down the hill, passing /through/ Blueshift's blade on her way past. But she's not out of this fight yet! Her rifle still in hand, she rolls back up to a knee, about halfway down the hill, and fires off a shot at Blueshift. "That hurt, slag-brain!" Combat: Moonracer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Moonracer strikes Blueshift with her Pulse Laser Grenade Launcher attack! Combat: You took 13 damage. Blueshift dodges swiftly away from Clutches attack, making a rude gesture at the Autobot. Unfortunately he runs right into the path of Moonracer's grenade and is blown off his feet. He slowly gets up, growling at the Autobot, then flings himself forwards. "I will kill your friend, but I will kill you first!" he yells, slashing away again! Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blueshift misses Moonracer with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Frenzy pounds on his chest, "Oh yeah! Who is the man now?" He is very excited for knocking Moonracer off the hill, but he is not surprised since the Bot is a female. But Frenzy's enjoyment will soon diminish as he now must stay on top of the hill and protect it. Combat: Frenzy remains in control of capture point A - Strategic Hilltop. End of Round 9: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Frenzy (1) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage No one Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon No one Intelligence D Own the Skies Blueshift (0) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop No one Courage Clutch whiffs as Blueshift evades him again. He stumbles, his arm flying off this time, possibly for good. Well, that's why they have spares. With little to contribute in the physical battle, he turns and looks at Frenzy, spelatively. "It's about time you learned, Decepti-punk!, that when it comes to talking big, nobody can beat an Autobot. You think you're tough? You haven't seen tough! Autobots never quit! We don't give up! You could cut of /both/ of my arms and I'd never stop trying!!" "Um, that was not a request." Combat: Clutch challenges Frenzy for control of capture point A - Strategic Hilltop. Combat: Frenzy defeats Clutch in a clash of MIGHTY ORATORY! Rolling off to the side, Moonracer manages to make it under that nasty energon-draining blade and transform. Racing away from Blueshift, spinning around at the bottom of the hill, a panel opens and an electro-cannon extends slightly, and zaps off a bolt of electricity at the blue Decepticon. "How about /you/ run this time!" Crouching, Moonracer shifts into a Cybertronian Car! Combat: Cybertronian Car misses Blueshift with her Electro-Cannon attack! Frenzy shakes his head at the Bot's poor choice of words, well to him they are. "I am tough, Autodope! No way can you kick me off this spot for now it is mine! And maybe I will cut off both of those arms of yours since you seem willing to give them up!" Combat: Frenzy remains in control of capture point A - Strategic Hilltop. Blueshift smirks at Moonracer as he leaps into the air to transform, Moonracer's blast missing him by inches. "Frenzy, keep the Autobots busy, I shall OWN THE SKIES!" His blue spacecraft mode blasts into the sky, aiming for aerial superiority. Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blue Spaceship remains in control of capture point D - Own the Skies. End of Round 10: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Frenzy (2) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage No one Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon No one Intelligence D Own the Skies Blueshift (1) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop No one Courage FRENZY WINS CAPTURE POINT A Clutch studies Blueshift's flight, trying to understand the pattern of the speedster's movements. Then he goes running down the hill and transforms (missing a door, and a good chunk of his chassis, but still). Quickly building up to maximum speed, he races up the side of yet another hill and JUMPS into the air, aiming to intercept Blueshift's next pass overhead. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Blue Spaceship with his Combat Driving attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Blue Sportscar 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: You notice your attack on Blue Sportscar wearing off. Cybertronian Car smirks at Blueshift's evasion, and watches Clutch zoom into the air after him. Taking a similar approach, the femme sharpshooter sincerely hopes that this works, as she speeds up the hill at the main threat in this fight and takes flight towards the blue spaceship. "Bonzai!" Combat: Cybertronian Car sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Car misses Blue Spaceship with her Flying Cybertronian Car? (Ram) attack! "What?" Blueshift emits at Moonracer. "A small tree?" He passes over Moonracer, but is hurt badly by Clutch's attack. "Nnnn. Frenzy, kill the Autobots. I shall secure the air!" He raises higher to firm up his control of the battlefield. Combat: Blue Spaceship remains in control of capture point D - Own the Skies. "Sure thing!" replies Frenzy, taking out his pistol. Enjoyment fills Frenzy as he gets to fight another battle. "I sure need some target practicing and these two Bots are just perfect!" He aims the pistol at Moonracer, and fires. Combat: Frenzy misses Cybertronian Car with his Pistol attack! End of Round 11: [ Capture Points in Magnaron ] Name In Control (Rounds) Fight Factor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Strategic Hilltop Frenzy (2) Leadership B Flaming Wreckage No one Endurance C Rusted Siege Weapon No one Intelligence D Own the Skies Blueshift (2) Velocity E Nonstrategic Hilltop No one Courage BLUESHIFT WINS CAPTURE POINT D - DECEPTICON VICTORY Blue Sportscar comes down for a rough landing and then turns, trying to line up for another run at Blueshift. But this all he 'intercepts' is the wake of the spaceship's passage. "He's too fast!" Clutch shouts bitterly, landing even harder than before. "Moonracer, I'm running low on...on everything. There's no way we can stay out here with that reckless space-case in positon to-- LOOK OUT!" he shouts belatedly as Frenzy starts shooting. Clutch pulls up alongside Moonracer, then turns and peels out for Iahex. Or what's left of it. "Let's get back to base - and a repair bay!" Combat: Blue Sportscar begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Car and Blue Spaceship Cybertronian Car curses as she undershoots Bluestreak, ignoring Frenzy's incoming shots, since she's moving too fast for the poor little Decepticon to properly aim at as she hits the ground. "Thanks for the warning, but he's too slow to hit me, Clutch. We'll just have to come back when Mr. Fancy-Blue-Pants there isn't around. Or bring air support." Combat: Cybertronian Car begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue Spaceship '''Victory at Magnaron - Blueshift The video screen hisses into life and we see atop a strategic hill in Magnaron. Blueshift and Frenzy stand atop it, both battered but grinning inanely. And then the following music starts up: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Nh49a8q2E4 Blueshift and Frenzy start to dance in silence to the music, walking back and forth from the sides of the screen. This goes on for the entire length of the musical track. Which some bastard has looped for about 40 minutes. Redshift says, "Wha- How long does it GO ON like this?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Watch the report Redshift!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "You may LEARN something"